The Laughing Kitsune
by NicholaiBlack
Summary: What if Naruto and Kyuubi met? What if Kyuubi felt bad? What if he made a decission that will reshape the Naruto universe? Strong/Smart Naruto; Sasuke bashing; NaruHina - Love that pairing!; M for later chapters!
1. The blonde fox

AU –

I would ! Love ! to own Naruto! Not going to happen…Kishimoto owns this!

Feel free to review...I'm kind of new at this!

Chapter I - The blonde fox

In the village of Konohagakure, a 9 year old boy was making his way home. On his clothes was dried up blood...while he limped on a half healed broken leg, his blonde hair had blood in it, from where he was repeatedly hit over the head, and his normally bright blue eyes, were empty and dead...Uzumaki Naruto made his way through his apartment door, and into his living room. Ignoring the freshly painted 'Demon' and 'Murderer' on the walls, and made his way into the bedroom. As the boy took off his clothing, noticing that the scars and bruises had already healed, and sighing at the possibility of tomorrow being the same, went to sleep.

Naruto was in a dark sewer, the smell of something wild in every single corner, Naruto looked at the humongous cage that stood in front of him

"Hello, Naruto!" a deep, demonic voice spoke up, Naruto looked up, to a pair of crimson eyes

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, as slowly the form of the being became visible

"I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune...I was sealed inside you!" Naruto looked at the majestic form of the fox, and broke down in tears. Kyuubi was confused at this behavior

"I see...of course they hate me...I really am nothing but filth..." the Kyuubi shivered "NO!" He roared, anger coursing through him, his angry outburst stopping Naruto's tears, and causing the Kitsune to take a calming breath.

"I am the prisoner, the seal is the gate, and you're the jailor! It is your will...that keeps me locked!"

Naruto was staring at the fox, shocked that the demon lord would care "Why would you care?"

He finally managed to squeak out, the fox smiled gently "Because it is my fault your life was pain!" the fox said, eyes holding a deep regret

"And I will help you! I swear by my pride as a Kitsune!"

With those words the Kyuubi slammed one of his tails against the ground, and a scroll appeared

"Take a look! This is my gift to you!" Naruto slowly made his way towards the scroll, it was red, with the kanji for 'Fox' in gold on it, and he carefully opened it, reading through it

"It is a fox summoning contract!" Naruto said in awe at the revelation. The mighty Kyuubi chuckled at the admiration in Naruto's voice

"I will let you in on more of my help...but first sign the contract!" Naruto nodded and then signed the contract in his own blood, the Kyuubi nodded, before one of his tails tapped the ground, and in a puff of smoke, a giant, pale blue eight tailed fox stood there, she eyed Naruto with curiosity, honest curiosity

"Did you summon me here, kit?" Kyuubi chuckled at this, making the pale blue fox look at the mighty Kitsune

"He is still too young for that, Kurenai!" the blue fox stared at Kyuubi in surprise "Kurama-tou-san?" the great kitsune chuckled at this

"It has been years since I was last called that! Especially by you!" he then looked at Naruto

"Listen up, kit! This is Kurenai, my oldest daughter and queen of foxes! She will be your strongest summon...and she will be there to teach you that, which makes us Kitsune so special! Kurenai, I have chosen this child for White Art"

Naruto noticed that Kurenai smiled at this, though the smile was somewhat sad, he frowned at this, but decided he'd think about it later.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konoha and Sensei of the great Sanin, was sitting in his office, a worried expression as he eyed the boy in front of him, sensing that the reason his surrogate grandson was there, wasn't for mischief this time around

"Is something bothering you, Naruto-kun?" Naruto took a deep breath, before smiling sadly at the man who was like a grandfather to him

"I'll be leaving the village for a while, ojii-san!" Hiruzen's eyes widened in surprise and shock

"What? But…where? Didn't you want to become a ninja?" Naruto gave the old man a big grin

"Don't worry! It's only for a year!" the aged hokage sighed at this

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun...but I can't let you leave!" Naruto smiled at this, but the hokage's eyes widened at this smile, it was bitter, sad and full of ache

"The Kyuubi, eh?"

Hiruzen nearly choked on the smoke from his pipe, how did the boy know? "Time's up! Got to go! Sorry...Sarutobi-jii-san!" with those words, Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving a pale Hiruzen behind

"Shadow Clone! Anbu!"

On the outskirts of Konoha, a certain blonde was sitting on the back of a rather large three tailed yellow fox, suddenly the boy sighed

"Didn't take it well, eh?" the fox spoke up, looking at his now surrogate brother "He took it well enough...let's go...Onii-san!" the yellow fox chuckled, before the two of them disappeared in a cloud of smoke.


	2. The year of the blonde fox

Chapter II - Year of the blonde fox

Hiruzen was rubbing his temples. His glare aimed at the civilian council

"Uzumaki Naruto left this village as a civilian! I cannot send hunter-nin after him!" Danzo turned towards Hiruzen

"Then allow my personal nin-guards to locate and apprehend him!" Hiruzen wanted to yell at Danzo, when the door opened

"Nice to see the council complete!" a very familiar voice said.

Hiruzen turned, looking at the two figures that entered, first was a woman, or rather goddess, she had long pale blue hair, on top which rested a pair of pale blue fox ears, eight same colored tails with white tips swishing behind her, and then she stepped to the side, revealing the boy behind her

"Hello!" the boy was the same and not the same, his gold hair still seemed wild and free, yet now on top of it were a pair of golden fox ears with white tips, his azure blue eyes, vibrant and happy, weren't round and simple, they were slits, and behind him...nine golden fox tails with white tips were swishing and twitching to show his present nerves.

The council, both civilian and shinobi, and the hokage were dumbfounded at the boy and his appearance

"Hello, Hokage-jii-san! How are you?" the boy was visibly nervous

"N...Naruto!" the woman turned towards Naruto, bowing respectfully

"Kurama Naruto-sama! I will return to give my preliminary report to the Kitsune council! The three houses will arrive in the span of the coming week! Please inform the council of Konoha of the requirements!"

Naruto nodded at the woman "Understood! Tell Kusagi-onii-san to come as well, I would enjoy having my brother by my side! And tell Kenso...I don't want him causing trouble! The toad clan still isn't finished repairing the damage of his last drunk escapade!"

The woman giggled a melodious sound, nodded and disappeared.

Naruto took a deep breath, before turning to Sarutobi "Hokage-sama!" Hiruzen was shaken out of his stupor by Naruto's booming voice

"I have been sent, as the head of the Grand Kitsune Clan, to offer Konohagakure No Sato the offer of alliance and protection that my clan can offer!"

Hiruzen could feel his jaw touch the floor, was this really Naruto? Did Naruto really become the head of the Kitsune clan?

"How dare you speak as if you were a clan head, Uzumaki?" Haruno Saika screeched, Naruto simply smiled, an imposing sight, given his large fangs and cat like slits eyes

"It is Kurama Naruto! Not Uzumaki Naruto! And I am the clan head, Haruno-sama! The previous clan head has chosen me as his successor!"

Naruto turned towards the elderly hokage "Hokage-sama...the Kitsune Grand Council will arrive here in Konoha to speak to you about an alliance between our clan and your illustrious village! I believe that your village would make a good and presentable ally! My council is still doubtful, so they wish to come and see this village and its people!"

Hiruzen, years of being acting hokage, immediately took to business

"Is the Kitsune clan a powerful clan?" he openly asked Naruto, the fox boy smirked

"The Youko council has twenty members! Three of them are eight tails at the level of the Hachibi! And in case of war...they'd be under your direct command! Then there are the Hanyou and Youkai houses, which have a council of twenty members each, and command a force of 500 fox-warriors!"

Hiruzen noticed that Danzo, the ever war lusty, was drooling at the possibility of such powerful allies, Hiruzen couldn't blame him, as he was nearly drooling himself

"Unfortunately..." Sarutobi turned to look at the fox boy

"...there are stipulations! First, we are a clan, I am clan head, except if in war, and all matters regarding the clan are upon my decision and responsibility! Second, the village is not to disrespect me or my clan, or else we leave...immediately! Third, in order for the alliance to be complete by Kitsune clan rules I must choose a woman from this village and mark her as my mate...the choice of which woman is mine, the council cannot interfere in that matter, and Kitsune Youko are immortal, the CRA does not encompass me, or any other Youko! And the other houses have enough members that it is not required!"

Hiruzen was eying Naruto curiously while watching Danzo looking crestfallen as all his possibilities of influencing the clan were countered, and noticed that Haruno Saika was wearing a smug smile.

Saika was, at the moment, thinking of the crush the now clan head had on her daughter, and how to use it for becoming part of a Grand clan…the Kitsune Grand clan!

"Do you have a wish as to which girl you'll marry?" everyone looked at Hiashi, surprised and relieved that he asked, Naruto smiled, a true smile, not a smirk at the Hyuuga clan heads question

"Yes, Hyuuga-dono, with my new status and the protection my clan offers, I am finally able to drop my false infatuation with one Haruno Sakura, and am able to pursue my true love interest!"

Everyone's jaw dropped at this, especially Haruno Saika's, the thought that Naruto was using Sakura as a shield to protect the girl he truly loved...except for Saika, sounded truly romantic and ingenious

"I see...are you aware of your heritage?" Naruto sighed heavily

"My predecessor...the Kyuubi Kurama has informed me of it!" Hiruzen frowned at this

"Predecessor?" Naruto nodded

"The Kyuubi that attacked the village is dead, he died and transferred all its powers to me, making me the new Kyuubi no Kitsune! Before that...he transferred the necessary knowledge of the clan laws, his experiences and memories to me...I know who both my parents are, Hyuuga-dono!"

The elderly fire shadows eyes bugged out at this, how did the Kyuubi know who Naruto's parents were?!

"Damn!" everyone's jaw hit the floor, as they all looked at the Hyuuga clan head who they had heard swear, Naruto chuckled at this

"Then...Kurama Naruto...I invoke the marriage agreement made by me, Hiashi Hyuuga, head of the Hyuuga clan, and your father, Namikaze Minato, head of the Namikaze clan and Yondaime Hokage of Konoha! The contract states an alliance between our clans with the marriage of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, now Kurama Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata!"

Hiruzen's eyes were wide, while Danzo was trying not to have a heart attack at the demon obtaining such power! Haruno Saika, stricken with the realization that she could have given her daughter to the Yondaime's son, was on the floor, foam gushing out her mouth.

Naruto bowed to the Hyuuga head "Thank you! I am happy that you approve, Hyuuga-dono!" the clan head smiled

"Call me Hiashi! Now...who's going to tell my daughter?" Naruto's eyes widened, his ears twitching in a rather cute manner, noticed all present

"If I tell her she could have a seizure, she's been crushing on me since I saved her when we were six...could you inform her?"

Hiashi thought about it then nodded. Hiruzen shook his head

"Kurama-sama..." Naruto shivered violently "Naruto is just fine!"

He quickly interrupted the Hokage, who couldn't help but chuckle

"Yes...Naruto-sama, where will you be staying?" Naruto smiled at the elderly kage

"My father's estate is still livable if I recall!" spoke Naruto, Hiruzen chuckled

"I will show you to the estate later on...but you will have to build new buildings for more members!"

Naruto simply raised his hand at this, chuckling

"That will be unneeded! Most of my clan lives in a summon realm, only another three to four member will move with me...does the house have a council room though?"

The last part was asked in honest curiosity, Hiruzen closed his eyes, trying to remember

"Yes, Minato was worried that he might not be able to handle the workload! He wanted to be able to take at least part of the work home!"

Naruto smiled "Good, it will be useful for future fox council meetings!" Hiruzen nodded at the wisdom of those words

"So you're the new Kyuubi...eh, Naruto!" Tsume suddenly called out, the fox boy smirked, showing his impressive k-9 teeth

"Unfortunately I am! Kurama was quite insistent with the 'time to retire' shit..."

Naruto stated simply, a thoughtful expression on his face

"Hokage-sama...I think it's time you hear the true story of what happened on the night of the Kyuubi attack!"

Everyone's eyes rushed to his "Let's begin from the start...when Hashirama Senju fought Uchiha Madara..."


	3. The Hanyou council arrives

AU -

Yo! Noticed I forgot something!This is owned by Kishimoto! I myself can only dream...

Still I hope y'all like the new Chappie! Review...I need!

Chapter III - The Hanyou council arrives

If Konoha can be proud of anything, it is the ability to never keep a secret for long, if a ninja with a secret walks into the village, then no matter if from Iwa, Kumo or Suna, the secret will leak out...so it shouldn't come as a surprise that everything that was said in the council room was found out, from Naruto taking the place of the previous Kyuubi, who was deceased, to his proposal and arranged marriage with the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, moving to his heritage as the fourth hokage's son...and onto the new danger the village was facing...a man that had the sharingan and the power to use it and control the Kyuubi...at least the previous one!

So it wasn't surprising to see an agitated Naruto walking to the Hyuuga compound, having finally made the time for a date with Hinata, he hadn't spoken to her yet...and he wanted to know how she felt about the arranged marriage

'I hope she isn't angry or something, she did always have a crush on me!'

Naruto finally arrived at the Hyuuga compound, he was standing in front of the gate, looking into the sky, he was rolling his shoulders underneath his formal kimono, trying to relax his strained shoulders, and finally the fox boy took a deep breath, and knocked on the gate with three slow, powerful knocks.

'I wonder if I'll meet Hinata's sister...Hanabi was it?' suddenly Naruto tought, his nose twitching...he remembered that soon he would have to go take that damn genin exam...just great!

His thoughts were interrupted by the gate opening, and a small girl standing there

"Hello, Kurama-dono!" Naruto smiled, recognizing the young Hyuuga

"Hello to you as well, Hanabi-san!" a warm smile on Naruto's face made Hanabi blush

'And he is a clan head? I can read every single emotion on his face! And I can't feel any power! Is this guy really the new Kyuubi?'

Hanabi thought as she looked at Naruto "Please follow me, Kurama-dono!"

The young clan head bowed slightly, and followed Hanabi.

Hiashi was sitting in the main guest room, together with all twelve elders and Hinata, who was visibly nervous, it was in these situations that Hiashi cursed the rigidities that made the Hyuuga, where he not a Hyuuga, he would turn to his daughter and say

'Don't worry! You look stunning! He'll only see you this whole night!' but he was a Hyuuga...and that meant to sit and act as emotionless as humanly possible.

Relief washed over the clan head when Hanabi entered the room, followed by a smiling Naruto, whose smiling face immediately warped into his 'Clan Head Face' or CHF as the Ino-Shika-Cho commented

"Honorable elders!" Naruto greeted them politely "Hiashi-sama!" Hiashi nodded in acknowledgment

"Kurama-dono..." he noticed Naruto's ears twitch

"Please, Hiashi-sama, Naruto will be alright!" Hiashi almost let a smile slip as he spoke

"Very well! Naruto-sama!"

The rigid clan head nearly snorted in laughter as Naruto's fox ears twitched again, taking note of not only Hinata and Hanabi staring at those ears with a longing to touch, but also some of the female...and one male council member as well.

Hiashi returned his focus to Naruto "The elders wanted to meet the chosen man of the clan heiress!" Hiashi stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

A warm smile broke onto Naruto's face, warming the room

"Do the esteemed elders have some questions possibly?"

Hiashi noticed one of the elders leaning forward

"You are very young for a clan head! Doesn't the clan suffer from your inexperience?" Naruto looked at the elder

"I have more experience than all in this room!" Naruto stated coldly, his emotions, except slight irritation, masked

"Show some respect, boy!" Naruto's face became very dark

"I am a clan head, elder!" Naruto all but spat out "In my clan...true power is not the clan council...it is the clan head that carries the power!" he growled

"And the previous Kyuubi gave me all the powers of Kyuubi as well as memories that he possessed!" Naruto's voice was dark and menacing. His irritation not showing, but easily felt

"I hope there are no more stupid questions, such as that, left!"

Hiashi noticed the council members move back, the raw power Naruto was emitting, was truly breathtaking, and yet Hiashi was sure that Naruto was barely letting them feel the surface

"I apologize for the lack of respect, Naruto-sama!"

Naruto relaxed, smiling at the clan head "No problem! But I think it is time me and your daughter left for our date! Wouldn't do to be late, Hiashi-sama!" again Naruto was his smiling, relaxed self.

Hanabi blinked 'That power felt incredible! And his emotions were perfectly schooled! This boy is something else!' she thought.

Next to Hanabi, Hinata was having a lot more...free thoughts.

'That was so hot!' was her main tought as she watched Naruto's display of power.

Hiashi was impressed by Naruto's handling of the situation "Hiashi-sama!" Hiashi turned to the blonde

"When the grand council meet, the Konoha council and Kage will be there as well...it will be on my father's estate!" began Naruto, looking at the clan head with a heavy intensity

"The Kitsune council mostly arrives with their children, so that they may watch and learn in case they become the next council member! I would suggest that you arrive to the meeting with your daughters...so that they may meet the children of my council members and befriend them!" he stated, before grinning mischievously

"And Hinata-san should be there to meet my council as my future mate!" he finished with while looking at Hinata.

Hinata eeped and turned bright red at Naruto's words, making his smile widen, Hiashi chuckled, pleased with the teasing the boy was doing

"I am grateful you informed me of this, Naruto-sama! Now make your way to your date!" with a smile, Naruto stood up, walked towards Hinata, and offered her a hand

"May we go? My Byakko hana!" Naruto said softly, causing the young heiress to swoon while standing up.

The restaurant Naruto chose was small, casual and with a lot of privacy "Hinata-chan!" Naruto suddenly said, causing Hinata to 'eep' and look at him shyly "Y...yes, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto grinned at her adding –kun to his name, he actually felt giddy "I...invited you to this dinner...to ask you a very important question...and make a confession!" he stated, noticing the fearful look that overtook Hinata's porcelain face

'She must be thinking I want to leave her for Sakura!' Naruto frowned at that

"Do you remember a boy helping you when you were bullied? You were six at the time!" Hinata nodded thoughtfully

"That day...I saw this incredibly cute little angel, standing there, crying...that was the day I fell in love...with that angel!"

Hinata looked at him, an apprehensive look in her lavender tinted eyes

"W-what was h-her name?" she squeaked out, making Naruto smile

"Her name was…Hyuuga Hinata!" Hinata's eyes became wide as saucers, and she seemed out of breath, then a large smile broke out on her face, just as her eyes rolled up, and she passed out.

Hinata blinked back into conscience 'Damn it! It was all just a dream!' suddenly her father stood above her "Hinata?" he said softly, and the girl blinked in confusion

"H-hai Otou-san?" the Hyuuga clan head smiled "Naruto told me to inform you 'No, it wasn't a dream!'" Hinata gasped, turned bright red, and fainted again at that.

Hiashi just shook his head 'Wouldn't she be surprised if she found out he was the exact same around her mother...only that he skipped the blushing and went directly to fainting...hehe.

Naruto took a deep breath as he made his way to the Konoha council chamber, he could only smile at Hinata's reaction to his confession yesterday...then he blushed, remembering the thoughts that were connected to waking the heiress up.

He entered the room, sending pleasant smiles to all occupying

"Hello, dear council members!" Naruto said, his grin slightly infectious, as most of the room smiled back, even Aburame Shibi

"Hello, Naruto-sama!" Hiruzen said with seriousness as he looked at the young clan head

"Have you informed her?" Hiruzen nodded, just as the door opened.

The entire council seemed surprised at the arrival of one Mitarashi Anko, who seemed equally confused "You called for me, Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen smiled, before shifting his gaze towards Naruto "Time to shine!" Naruto proclaimed, pulling out a stool and gesturing towards it

"Anko-san! Would you please sit down?" Anko looked at the blond fox boy, before sitting down, the moment she did, she felt a piercing pain, and tried running, but was stopped by the powerful grip of whoever was behind her, finally the pain stopped, and she was released, she immediately turned around, angry at the blond that by all, bit her!

"Can it be done, Naruto-sama?" Hiruzen asked, the blonde smiled and nodded

"Yes! We just have to find someone willing to be her mate!" Anko was now seething "Why did you just bite me, gaki?" Naruto sweat dropped "To see if I can remove your curse seal!" Anko tensed, her eyes wide

"C-can it be done?"

Naruto seemed thoughtful "I'll be honest...for us Kitsune's...it is possible!" he said, and Anko fell to her knees, crying, Naruto went to her and pulled her into a warm hug "Let me finish Anko..." Anko looked at Naruto

"The only way to remove it...is for a Kitsune Youko to mark you as a mate!" Anko's face fell, until she noticed Naruto grin "One is more than willing to do so!" she was surprised "W...what?" he turned to the door "Come in!" the door opened, and in stepped...

"Iruka!"

Anko spoke up, surprise evident in her voice "Iruka-sensei invited me for a bowl of ramen...and asked me of a way to remove the curse mark...given that I carry all of the previous Kyuubi's memories...I told him...and he told me he's in!"

Anko was visibly shocked and confused "But he isn't a Kitsune Youko!" she said, making Naruto grin "Not yet!" Anko's eyes widened as she realized what that meant, but one question remained

"What...does the mate mark do?" Naruto grinned "If a Youko...marks a person he loves...and the person he marks loves the Youko back, it binds the two to each other, making two souls become one, they can feel each other, share each other's thoughts...and link themselves in a way that only soul-mates can!" Naruto said all of this with a huge grin, making all present simply stare dumbfounded.

Suddenly a puff of smoke, and the pale blue haired goddess stood there, a smile on her face "Naruto-sama! The Kitsune Hanyou council has arrived and is already doing their first inspection of the village!"

Naruto grew serious, turning to the vixen "Then let's go! I don't want any trouble from a smart ass civilian!" Naruto turned to Iruka, his smile returning

"I will transform you when the Grand Council holds the treaty meeting!" Iruka smiled "Thank you, Naruto-kun!" Naruto just smiled

"I'm a sucker for love, sensei!" with that, Naruto and the blue vixen went to find the Hanyou council...


	4. Meeting of the three houses

AN - Damn! Still don't own Naruto! But maybe one day I can create my own! Till then...Kishimoto owns this!

Chapter IV - Meeting of the three houses

The Konoha council and their children were all sitting in the part of the circular room, awaiting the arrival of the Kitsune Grand Council, mostly they noticed the seemingly very irritated Naruto, and Anko and Iruka, the only two people with no connection to the Konoha council. A great puff of smoke signalized the arrival of the three 'Houses'. The first council was the Kitsune Youkai, standing proudly on two fox feet, looking like a human with fur and a fox head and legs. Second were the Kitsune Hanyou, looking like humans, except the fox tail and ears. The third were the Kitsune Youko, looking exactly like the Hanyou, except the multiple tails, showing their power.

Naruto stood, his face serious, his posture one of power

"Kitsune Grand Council, hai!"

The entire room shook under the booming 'hai'.

Naruto spoke again "We have come here to speak of the treaty I have decided to offer Konohagakure no Sato!" One of the Youko councilmen spoke at this, his voice cold and full of loathing

"We should destroy this village for what it has done to lord Kurama! This village is weak and pitiful!" Hiruzen was about to rise and speak, when a killing intent, larger than anything he ever felt, locked him to his seat.

The killing intent was easily pinpointed, it was Naruto...and he was pissed

"Councilor Kugoye! Kurama was at his own fault when he made the contract with Uchiha Madara! And this weak village defeated your invincible Demon King!"

Naruto wasn't yelling, but his words were laced with enough killing intent to freeze everyone's heart

"One more such comment...and I will kill you!" Naruto promised fervently, before retracting the massive killing intent, letting the Konoha group breathe

"Kurama Kurenai! Step forward and tell me of your initial report!" the Youko with pale blue hair stepped forward, her step breathtaking

"As you wish, Kurama-dono! This village prides itself on their greatest strength being their three shinobi cells. Their main focus in a team is teamwork...this is something we Kitsune respect! As the main head of the Youko council...I am for the treaty!" Naruto smiled at this, before he turned serious again

"Inukayo Suishire, come forward!" a black haired Hanyou stood, bowing towards Naruto ˝You are to speak truthfully! Your thoughts are what I require! ˝ Naruto warned the Hanyou, who chuckled

"We of the Hanyou council feel that this village has been too far corrupted...but it can still be salvaged on our part! As the main head of the Hanyou council...I am for the treaty!"

Naruto's smile this time showed more teeth, much to the displeasure of the civilian Konoha council "Then...Aukemi of the silver fox!" a Youkai slowly walked forward, his fur a lush silver as his gray eyes ran across the Konoha council

"I will not go into detailed explanations as to 'why?' we chose as we chose...but I, Aukemi of the silver fox, approve of this treaty!" Hiruzen noted the pure disbelief on the face of councilor Kugoye, and saw that then he smiled.

'Must be scheming something!' concluded Hiruzen

"Kurama-dono! Have you...fulfilled the requirement for a Human-Kitsune alliance?" Hiruzen wondered what the unpleasant Youko meant, until he saw Naruto smile "It has been fulfilled councilor! Hiashi-sama...Hinata-hime...please step forward!"

Hiashi led his daughter, flushing because of Naruto's affectionate suffix, towards where Naruto stood, hoping that the council wouldn't think of Hinata badly and disapprove.

But when they stood next to Naruto, happened something he didn't expect "Kurama-dono! If I may!" a Youko stepped forward, pale red hair and sharp red eyes staring at Hinata intently, Naruto nodded "You may proceed, Ikuma-san!" the woman came close to Hinata

"Excuse me, dear! Could you please grab my hand?" Hinata nodded, and carefully took the female youko's hand.

The moment the female youko had a grasp on Hinata's hand, the room went silent. Suddenly Ikuma started to chuckle "You truly have a talent for finding the diamond in the rough! She already has the spiritual pressure of an eight tail!"

The entire Kitsune council gasped and stared at the Hyuuga princess in disbelief, even Hiashi and Hanabi were slack jawed, while Naruto hollered in laughter

"Thank you, Ikuma-san!" Ikuma smiled warmly at the clan head, and chose to surprise the clan head

"I can also sense a soul trace!" Naruto gasped in surprise, the Konoha council looked at the blonde fox boy in confusion, while he himself seemed in deep thought after his initial surprise

"So we were destined to be together...Ikuma-san! I have two more persons for you to inspect! Iruka-sensei, Anko-san! Step forward!"

the two slowly made way towards the demon lord and Youko councilwoman, once they stood in front of Ikuma, a wide grin broke on her face "Anko-san, eh?" she chuckled "Your soul is so similar to Naruto-sama's it isn't even funny, the dark and the light are completely the same! I would actually believe that you and he are siblings!"

The youko chuckled, then took Anko's hand and focused..."Her spirit is strong...I'd say she is a six tail...but something is trying to taint her soul!" suddenly the pale red youko snarled "It's that bastards curse seal of heavens!"

Anko was confused by the reaction of the unique councilwoman "Anko-san! Ikuma-san lost her children to Orochimaru...he used them for experiments!" Anko looked at the youko in front of her, her mouth in a true and soft smile

"I will bring that snake bastards head to you then!" Anko stated simply, causing the councilwoman to chuckle "I'll hold you to that promise!" she turned towards Iruka "Your hand please, young man!"

Iruka calmly extended his hand, and Ikuma grasped it...and silence

"I have never seen three souls as beautiful as with these individuals, Kurama-dono!" Ikuma spoke, her voice softer than silk

"This man is a six tails, possibly even a young seven tails!"

Naruto smiled "Umino Iruka! Mitarashi Anko! Hyuuga Hinata! One week from today I will transform you into Youko!"

A moment of silence "No! No human will be turned into a Youkai! We have tainted our blood far enough!" the killing intent went through the roof at that comment, and Naruto changed, his golden blonde hair turned red with black highlights, his eyes became red and his whisker marks deepened and his blonde tails with white tips, became red tails with black tips.

Rage bubbled through Naruto "Are you calling me unworthy of being Kyuubi no Kitsune, councilman Kugoye?" Naruto surprisingly didn't yell, but the sheer amount of killing intent called for nothing but respect.

Kugoye was scared. He was more than aware that pissing off the last Kyuubi meant at least severe physical pain, the new one...he was unsure what it meant

"Kenso!" the blonde fox called. Hiashi looked around to see who would rise "What's up, Onii-chan?" Hiashi gazed at the arrival, eyes wide, the fox youko that stepped forward was a seven tailed, muscle packed, with all gold tails and ears and two golden eyes, god

"Restrain the elder!" Kenso used his tails, six pinning the elders tails, one pinning the elder's body.

Councilman Kugoye was a member of the council for already half a millennia, and yet now he knew he was in trouble "Councilman!" spoke Naruto, his voice dark

"Your spiteful hate has brought this grand clan only war and heavy scars on our souls! I strip you of your tails!" Naruto slammed his open palm into the man's stomach, the councilman screamed and yelled, as his tails turned into a blue mist then disappeared, until he only had one tail left

"You are hereby a one tail Kugoye of the Claw!" Naruto spat, hate emanating in his voice ¨Bring this filth out of my sight! ˝ He spoke to Kenso, the huge fox youko nodded and left.

The council was silent, looking slightly fearfully at the young clan head ˝Anyone else want to criticize my leadership? ˝ Naruto asked, voice strained.

When the council all shook their heads, Naruto smiled ˝Nice to see my council finally resorting to their brain!˝ with those words he turned to Hinata, Iruka and Anko ˝In a week's time we shall meet and I shall personally transform you! This meeting is over! ˝

Naruto finished sharply, before looking at Hinata ˝Hinata-hime! Please follow me and Kenso! There is something we have to discuss! ˝ At her nod, they went into the house, while the Konoha council and children approached the Kitsune council.


	5. Authors Note 1

AN/:

Yo!

Just for heads up, I'm about to post multiple stories on my account!

I'll update them when I can, but all make sure it's at least once every two weeks!

The stories I'll have are:

The Laughing Kitsune: A Naruto turns Kyuubi story, with NaruHina pairing.

Proof: A Naruto spin off where Ebisu teaches Naruto in the one month period of the chuunin exams…you know, when Naruto first meets Jiraiya, it too has a NaruHina pairing!

Fly away: A Naruto after Wave change, where Naruto stumbles across a surprising power…pairing not yet sure…possible harem!

Team 8: A simple change Narutoverse where Naruto is put in the same team as Hinata, Shino and Kurenai. Pairing NaruHina!

Master of number and form: A Naruto spinoff where he is already a Tokubetsu Genin and placed on a team with Sasuke and Sakura because of lack of manpower!


End file.
